


Ultima ratio

by GrafEnone



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, Gen, Mind Games, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 10:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14186517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrafEnone/pseuds/GrafEnone
Summary: Если бы магистр Алексиус искал — и нашел Героя Ферелдена, чтобы заручиться его поддержкой.





	Ultima ratio

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Другая реальность, Герои Ферелдена  
> 2\. Ultima ratio — лат. последний довод

— Сам Герой Ферелдена, — покачал головой Герион, и мужчина, вольготно развалившийся за столиком в заплеванной таверне, лениво поднял голову. 

Освещение, конечно же, было дурное, толком не осмотреться; два фонаря, почти потухший очаг и оплывшая свеча за хозяйским прилавком. В этом-то освещении Герион и взглянул впервые на легендарного победителя Пятого Мора. Этот человек выглядел сполна пережившим свои лета, но, насколько Герион мог судить из своих компетентных источников, Дайлену Амеллу было немногим больше тридцати. Резкие морщины залегли около его неулыбчивого широкого рта и разбегались от прищуренных глаз, в черных волосах виднелась седина.

— Позволите присесть?

Острая усмешка вдруг пробежала по бледному лицу Амелла.

— Магистр Алексиус, — протянул он низким голосом, непривычным к частым беседам. Дозволяющим жестом указал на соседний колченогий стул. — Зачем вы искали встречи со мной?

Герион хмыкнул про себя и сел, бегло окидывая взглядом полупустое помещение таверны. Народа было немного, несколько пьянчуг-завсегдатаев, попрятавшихся по углам или поближе к кухне; в зале стояло привычное для таких мест шебуршание. Хозяин лениво ковырялся за стойкой, то и дело хмуро косясь на посетителей.

— Как я упоминал в своем письме, — Герион позволил себе небольшую паузу. Амелл выпрямился и подался немного вперед, упершись локтем в грубо сделанную столешницу. — У меня есть к вам небольшое предложение. Речь пойдет, конечно, вовсе не о бескорыстной помощи, я предлагаю услугу за услугу.

Амелл дернул углом рта и чуть повернул голову, выказывая внимание. Герион внимательно смотрел на его слишком спокойное лицо, на его руки с узкими ладонями. Рукав плотно обхватывал запястье, в таком не спрячешь хорошего ножа. В целом, победитель Мора представлял собой располагающее зрелище; создавал своим видом ощущение неопасности. Только глаза у него был злыми и неприятными. И Герион никак не мог уловить их цвет.

— Я с большим интересом выслушаю вас, магистр, — Герой Ферелдена улыбнулся почти ласково и дружелюбно. Намек на расположение и участие лег на его лицо, смягчая острые черты и разбавляя темные тени. Взгляд остался холодным и режущим, ничуть не потеплевшим от этой нарочитой приязни. — Что же такого заставило вас отыскать меня, несмотря на то, что это было совсем непросто? В какого рода _помощи вы нуждаетесь_?

Герион скрипнул зубами, незаметно сжимая под столом кулак. Как же досадно это было; Герион надеялся полюбовно договориться. 

Герой Ферелдена смотрел на него темными пустыми глазами, похожими на тоннели, и ждал ответа.

— Уверяю вас, — начал Герион. — В дальнейшем окажется, что моя помощь вам нужна не меньше, чем мне — ваша. 

— Мне интересно, — благосклонно кивнул Герой Ферелдена, и Герион вдруг поймал за хвост мысль, которая прежде ускользнула от него, что же особенно настораживало его в Дайлене Амелле: все эмоции, что выражало его лицо, были ненастоящими. Темный гнетущий взгляд цепко наблюдал за ним, и в нем не было ни капли благожелательности, которую то и дело Амелл изображал.

— От вас мне нужна больше не помощь, а, ммм, — Герион принял задумчивый вид, постукивая пальцем по столешнице, растягивая фразу, — поддержка. Для вас это не будет ничего стоить, вам даже не придется прикладывать усилий, — обольстительно улыбнулся он. — Взамен же я готов преподнести вам весьма ценный подарок.

— Как щедро, — хмыкнул Амелл, осторожно откидываясь на спинку жалобно скрипнувшего стула. — Что же это за подарок?

Герион улыбнулся шире. Это, безусловно, будет очень щедрый подарок, за который Герой Ферелдена будет трижды рад расплатиться всем, чем Гериону будет угодно принять плату. 

— Дело в том, что не так давно я с моим учеником исследовал уникальную форму магии. Магию времени, если точнее.

Герой Ферелдена хищно прищурился, крылья острого носа дрогнули, точно он был ищейкой, взявшей след. Он едва удержался от того, чтобы поторопить, и Герион видел это по напрягшимся плечам, по поджатым губам.

— Герой Ферелдена... Ваше имя знает каждый, вы исключительно известны в этом столетии, и, я уверен, можете все — или почти все, — он подался ближе, заглядывая Дайлену Амеллу в глаза, как оказалось, синие-синие, внимательно следившие за его, Гериона, лицом. — Неужели нет ничего, о чем бы вы сожалели? Сущая мелочь — или же событие, определившее вашу судьбу. У каждого живущего есть множество сомнений и сожалений. Что же до вас? Есть ли что-то, что вам хотелось бы исправить? — Герион замолчал на выдохе, позволяя себе навскидку оценить жадное сосредоточение собеседника. — Только представьте. Один день — или один час из вашей жизни, который вы бы хотели перечеркнуть. Изменить.

Что-то в облике Амелла дрогнуло. Это была бесспорная победа. Герион выпрямился на неудобном стуле.

— Я подарю вам этот час или этот день.

Амелл опустил ресницы, уголки его рта дернулись, но так и не сложились в улыбку.

— Расскажите мне, магистр, чего же вы хотите от меня. Только тогда я пойму, в моих ли силах помочь вам.

— О, я более чем уверен, что да, — едва сдерживая ликование, сказал Герион, и Амелл хмыкнул, согласно кивая.

— Мы можем продолжить разговор здесь, если вам угодно, но я бы предложил подняться наверх.

Герион скупо улыбнулся. Было очень кстати, что не ему пришлось предлагать более уединенную обстановку. 

— Более чем разумно, — он кивнул и поднялся вслед за Амеллом. Шаг у того был занятный: уверенный, стелющийся, больше подошедший бы убийце, нежели магу. 

У стойки, пока Амелл просил комнату на ночь, Герион бросил быстрый взгляд на полки позади хозяина таверны; дешевое вино и разбавленное пиво, жалкое зрелище. Тем временем Амелл бросил хозяину пару резких слов и тот буркнул:

— Плату вперед.

Герион только было потянулся к кошелю на поясе, как Амелл жестом базарного фокусника извлек из воздуха несколько монет. Герион только хмыкнул.

— Вы делаете меня должником раньше срока, — покачал он головой, когда они отошли к лестнице. Узкие ступени отчаянно скрипели под их сапогами.

— Это такая мелочь, магистр Алексиус, что и вовсе не стоит упоминания, — ответил Амелл с улыбкой в голосе и, когда они дошли до нужной комнаты, с легкостью человека, привыкшего вскрывать замки и ночевать в плохих тавернах, открыл замок на рассохшейся двери. 

Комната представляла собой зрелище, еще более убогое, чем помещение таверны, чем алкоголь на хозяйских полках: узкая кровать, вещевой сундук и стул. Амелл сел на стул и Гериону пришлось устраиваться на жесткой кровати, закинутой лоскутными тряпками.

— Мне нужно попасть в Рэдклифф, — без предисловий сказал Герион, когда почувствовал свое положение достаточно удобоваримым для продолжения беседы. — К сожалению, нынешний эрл не обладает такими широкими взглядами на магию, как его предшественник — насколько я могу судить об этом. Эрл Теган не выказывал, разумеется, открытой неприязни к магии в целом, но очевидными кажутся его взгляды на счет Империи. К большому сожалению, южане склонны к излишней категоричности, — Герион с нарочитой грустью покачал головой, и Амелл криво улыбнулся.

— Не могу не согласиться. К чему вам понадобился Рэдклифф, магистр?

— Исключительно в научных целях.

— Неужели во всем Тевинтере не нашлось подходящего места для ваших целей? 

Герион улыбнулся, с долей доброжелательности, с долей покровительственности.

— Империя большая, вы правы, — начал он доверительно. — В Тевинтере несложно найти площадку для научных опытов. Но речь не просто о территории. Предварительные обследования показали определенные магические аномалии на рэдклиффской земле, которые я не могу оставить без внимания. Я допустил некоторую гипотезу, согласно которой эти аномалии благотворно скажутся на моем исследовании. Поэтому мне бы хотелось устроить полевой эксперимент. Как вы понимаете, дело это долгое, тонкое и трудоемкое. И получить от эрла согласие на сотрудничество кажется мне... малореальным.

В разговоре появилась пауза. Амелл задумчиво кивнул, и, прищурившись, спросил голосом, полным сомнений:

— Вот как? — потом легко улыбнулся, наклонив голову. — У вас действительно лишь научные цели, и только?

Герион поджал губы и, взвешивая решение, еще раз окинул Героя Ферелдена взглядом. Его расслабленную позу, разворот плеч, спокойно сложенные руки.

— Нет, — ответил он. — Не только. У меня также есть вторичные задачи некоторого вмешательства в политику Рэдклиффа.

— Какие смелые слова, — весело воскликнул Амелл. — Магистр, вы не забыли, что говорите с ферелденцем? 

— Вовсе нет, — кротко улыбнулся Герион. — Но я также не забыл и того, что за последние десять лет вы не утруждали себя даже попытками навестить родную страну. К тому же я обладаю определенными сведениями, которые позволяют мне сделать вывод также и о вашей... Если позволите сказать, нелюбви конкретно к Рэдклиффу.

— Даже так? — с любопытством уточнил Амелл. В его речах больше не было настороженности и оборонительности. Может, подумал Герион, на это повлияла смена обстановки. А может и то, что его информация стократно верна, и ферелденец-Амелл действительно от всей души ненавидит крошечную деревушку на западе страны.

— Да, — кивнул Герион. — Неужели я не прав? — лукаво уточнил он, и Амелл хмыкнул:

— Вовсе нет, — повторил он, — но мне хотелось бы услышать от вас что-нибудь еще.

— Воля ваша, — согласился Герион. — Речь о событиях времен Пятого Мора, — расслабленное веселье в момент спало с лица Амелла, но Герион продолжил ровным тоном, словно читая с листа: — Если точнее, летом 9:30 года Века Дракона Герой Ферелдена со своими спутниками впервые прибыл в деревню Рэдклифф, где пробыл едва ли два дня, после чего в спешке отправился к пристани на озере Каленхад, чтобы просить магов Круга о помощи в некоем... ритуале особого толка. Таком ритуале, что негоже вносить в официальные записи, потому сведений о том мало. Поход этот занял не больше недели. Спрашивается, с чего бы Герою Ферелдена, спасшему от гибели сына предыдущего эрла, питать столь сильную неприязнь к маленькой деревне? Официальная хроника Пятого Мора (позволю себе дерзость отметить, весьма скудная и посредственная) сообщает также о том, что до Собрания Земель Герой Ферелдена всего побывал в Рэдклиффе трижды. И третий раз я вижу виновником сложившийся ситуации.

Амелл следил за ним холодным взглядом, несвойственным магу. Герион чаще видел такое выражение в лицах убийц. Оценивающий холодный взгляд, следивший за незащищенными точками, как бы между делом просчитывающий смертоносный удар. Герой Ферелдена, маг-Амелл куда больше походил на наемника. Впрочем, основываясь на собранной информации о его близких товарищах, Герион мог и этому факту дать объяснение. 

— В некоторых бумагах я нашел упоминание одного человека, — продолжил Герион, несмотря на вдруг сгустившееся напряжение, — мага, выросшего в цитадели Кинлох и сбежавшего оттуда весной 9:30 года Века Дракона. Упоминаний об этом маге мало, но я с уверенностью могу сказать, что именно он находился в темнице рэдлкиффского замка в ожидании приговора, когда Герой Ферелдена впервые посетил Рэдклифф. И именно этот маг позже был отправлен в Круг Магов для насильственного ритуала Усмирения. Как раз тогда, когда Герой Ферелдена в третий раз посещал Рэдклифф.

Герион на минуту замолчал, глядя на Амелла, готового в любой момент броситься в атаку. Впрочем, едва ли Амелл в самом деле хотел его придушить, вся жажда разрушения, что просыпалась в нем — Героин чувствовал, — была направлена не на него.

Внезапно ему в голову пришло, что Герой Ферелдена отлично бы управился с магией крови, но это было лишь секундное допущение, очень приятное, но неуместное. 

— Мне кажется, — продолжил Герион прерванную речь, куда более эмоциональным голосом, успокаивающим и сочувствующим, — что убийство друга — это достаточный повод для ненависти. А что бы ни говорили храмовники, Усмирение — это варварский способ убийства. 

— Это дела давно минувших дней, — глухо бросил Амелл. Герион ему улыбнулся; это вовсе не было возражением, это было просьбой высказать оправдание вслух.

— Бросьте, — послушно возразил Герион. — Друзья, любимые — это не забывается, и их трагическая гибель никогда не станет для нас «минувшим», — в груди привычно кольнуло, но Герион постарался не обращать на это внимания. — Есть вещи, которые мы никогда не сможем забыть и это — одна из них. 

Он замолчал на мгновение, но сразу продолжил:

— Вы спрашивали у меня причину? Почему я так уверен, что вы согласитесь? — Герион невесело ухмыльнулся. — Одно имя, Герой Ферелдена, только одно имя. _Йован_.

Герой Ферелдена передернул плечами, как будто в попытке сбросить тяжкий груз, или как будто он вдруг почувствовал смертельный холод, от которого хочется отмахнуться. Его ладони были сжаты в кулаки, но Герион не чувствовал злости, ярости; что-то глухое и глубокое пробуждалось в Амелле. Тот вскинул хмурый острый взгляд и резковато бросил:

— И что же вы хотите?

— Будь моя воля, я бы стер Рэдклифф с лица земли, — чуть погодя, отозвался Герион со вздохом. — Эта земля проклята. Но из этого можно извлечь пользу, и пока что мне нужно всего лишь убрать эрла из Рэдклиффа — куда угодно, хоть в столицу. Полагаю, для этого хватит и одного вашего слова.

Амелл закрыл глаза на несколько долгих мгновений, а когда открыл — в нем уже не осталось нетерпения и непокоя, которые только что пытались вырваться наружу. Герион тихо подивился подобному самообладанию.

— Я бы с радостью поспособствовал, — криво улыбнулся Амелл, очевидно имея в виду первую часть фразы. — Но даже так, вы можете рассчитывать на мою помощь, магистр Алексиус. 

Герион встал и, торжественно кивнув, протянул Герою Ферелдена раскрытую ладонь для рукопожатия.


End file.
